Losing Our Minds
by KennedyTheCount
Summary: In a world where Hizashi has disappeared, Hanabi was never born, and the Uchiha's are the most powerful in the world- Hinata has to be the one to change it all back to how it should have been. But what happens when Sasuke comes into the picture once more and is making her reconsider everything. AU Modern, Fantasy, Crime. Sasu Hina for the most part.
1. Prologue: Not For You or Us

AU - Fantasy, Modern

In a world where Hizashi has disappeared, Hanabi was never born, and the Uchiha's are the most powerful in the world- Hinata has to be the one to change it all back to how it should have been. But what happens when Sasuke comes into the picture once more and is making her reconsider everything once more.

* * *

><p>:: ::<p>

"Ms. Hyuga ! Tell us, is it true you are planning on getting married to former CEO of Hyuga Corp?! We heard he has a big-"

"Is it true you're expecting to open your own acting school, even after the last few incidents?"

"Are you still interested in making your music career, or just stick to acting?"

The paparazzi barraged the young woman as she walked calmly out of the Hyuga building, even though inside she was a raging tiger waiting to be unleashed. Staying silent, her two body guards ushered the crowd of people away from the mesmerizing woman whose long eggplant colored strands of hair swayed gently in the breeze. Her royal lavender hues were disguised by a pair of simply black sunglasses, that were pushed up by her index finger, whose wrist adorned a simple glistening black watch.

Entering the limo, it was shut tightly behind her and she sighed, a loud growl escaped her lips as she threw her glasses aside and viciously massaged her temples.

"Is he fucking insane?!" That Hiashi, why did he ask for a meeting to tell her something like that. If only it infuriated her to another degree because instead of wasting her time like he could have started to do something to change the situation.

The woman practically shouted into the air, the guards sitting in the front knowing better than to say anything. Taking a deep breath in she stared at the man in the black tux speaking to the camera men and all of those who dared appose his tight words. She liked him and for more reasons than not; he got the job done, quick and simple. She almost hated herself for it, as it reminded her of Hiashi so much. Seeing him enter, she intertwined her fingers over her crossed legs. "Hizashi, what exactly is going on?" Her head turned to meet his fierce gaze, lavender hues latching against grey ones.

"Please explain it to me, because obviously I cannot fathom how we even got into this situation."

"Ma'am, we're being hunted down-"

"Like dogs none the less…" she waved her arm over at him, almost as if telling him to continue speaking.

"Yes ma'am. It seems the Uchihas wants us to use our powers to foil their plan. Which in terms, we don't even know who they are."

"I wouldn't do that. At least not yet. They know too much about us, where we come from, our positions in society and our political powers."

"Is that why we lost president Kennedy, and the only ship to survive the war was Mikasa?" Questioned the older gentlemen. The woman slyly glanced away, scoffing at the mere thought of his words.

"Maybe…" he wasn't partially wrong either. Her face formed a soft pout that would be very similar to her future unborn daughter. Silence filled the car for the trip back home; he placed his hand over hers and gently glanced out the window, unable to keep his eyes on her. She didn't budge from the touch, not at all foreign, and especially warm. "I love you..." He let his words trail off, only loud and gentle enough for her to hear. "I'll protect you wi-"

"Stop…" She said silently, her hand shuffling away from his grasp, but to no veil. Her voice that was usually filled with strength and vigor, was crumbling just by his words. He stopped and turned to face her.

"I-"

"We're getting married." It seemed like lately she just didn't let him finish any of his sentences. He didn't budge. "It'll be a winter wedding, so we can try to have a child by the fall." Hizashi listened intently. "The elders are furious that we are not getting anywhere. Our kind is dropping like flies. Our magic is growing weaker. And there are only five clans pre-dynasty left alive out the fifty, in only twenty years." Hizashi frowned, knowing full well he would never meet their criteria. Now she was looking at him, eyes switching to a soft lavender and getting teary eyed. Her strong façade started disappearing as fast as the cityscape behind her. Slowly and then all at once.

Pulling her in toward his chest, she cried all the tears she had held in. For those that were lost in this wretched bloody game of cat and dog, for her future, for her unborn children, for her lover Hizashi, and for her future kind husband, Hiashi, who knew what she was doing, yet never reprimanded her for it.

**This was war.**

* * *

><p>Hinata won't appear until a few chapters after with Sasuke. Some out of character, and some not so much. Bare with me please, and thank you for reading. Will update really soon. It will all make sense in a few chapters.<p>

Kennedy.


	2. Chapter 1: Rose Gold Colored Sheets

AU - Fantasy, Modern

In a world where Hizashi has disappeared, Hanabi was never born, and the Uchiha's are the most powerful in the world- Hinata has to be the one to change it all back to how it should have been. But what happens when Sasuke comes into the picture once more and is making her reconsider everything.

I named Hinata's mother Miyako, cause well... I liked the name. And I don't think theres any record of her name being stated in the anime or manga.

I was going to post two consecutive chapters back to back, but just decided to divide it into two parts for this one chapter. I changed my mind about a few things so Hinata will appear a lot sooner than I had planned. Next chapter most likely.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1: ROSE GOLD COLORED SHEETS<p>

"Ko-…" The beautiful woman groaned and turned to her side, a hand lazily covering half of her face as she tried to drown out the soothing voice. Was it trying to wake her up or keep her asleep, regardless she didn't care.

"Miya-…" There it was again, mocking her to wake up. Did the voice have no pity? Burring her face into the comfy pillow with the scent of pine trees and eucalyptus some more, she tried to comprehend why it didn't smell like her usual Chanel Mademoiselle. It was a musky manly scent, strange.

"Miyako…" Hearing it once more time, she groaned louder and with her eyes closed, she placed her finger tips on what seemed to be a stranger's lips. "Be quite…" Her voice groggy as she was still attempting to wake up her mind and body from the sleep she was in.

"Can't you tell –" She gave a loud and un-lady like yawn, "I'm on vacation. Who let you … in?"

By now her eyes were wide open as she stared at a pair of gray eyes holding mischief and the lips under her digits stretching into a light smirk. So unbecoming of Hiashi, but It flattered him so well.

"Good morning princess… slept well?"

A chuckle followed after he kissed her finger tips and intertwined his fingers with hers.

The now head of the Hyuga clan was turning 50 shades of red, and didn't seem to be stopping. How had this even happened? Her mind as blank and embarrassment kept kicking in. Although for him it seemed to be fine.

If anything, it seemed like he had the time of his life.

"I wasn't the only one who had the time of my life." His eyes narrowed suggestively at her, the smirk growing.

Did he read minds?

"And no, I don't read minds."

LIAR!

"You're just easy to read in situations like this." And with that he stood his ground. The woman sat up, and before she could question why he was naked never the less in the same bed with her, the sheet fell off of her chest and onto her lap. A light breeze caressed the area and her eyes widened and she immediately lost it.

"I-I'm naked!"

She screamed into the room as his eyes darted to her chest and laughed, never in a million years expecting this reaction from her. "You leech! What have you done to me?!" All grace and sleepiness she had in her disappeared, not caring anymore if she was naked or not, she tackled him onto the floor while the bed sheets tangling around them.

He lay under her as she straddled him and pinned his shoulders to the floor. Pretending to be hurt at her efforts to make him talk, he pouted and tilted his head. Her dark locks cascaded down the sides of her face offering a curtain of privacy for their faces.

"Miyako." He pretended to plea, but that only made the situation worse.

"What… did… you… do?" Her voice was eerily calm as she hissed every single syllable, venom oozing out of every breath. A large hand was placed at the back of her head, pushing their forehead together; he could practically hear her fast heart beat and her uneven breath against his lips.

"We're married. I did what I needed to do, consummate the marriage."

Miyako blinked and calmed down. So much she got up, took away the blanket from him, twirled around it, and got back into her side of the bed. He lay on the floor with a soft smile on his features. "Apparently I didn't do a good enough job if you could still pull that little stunt off." She blushed and didn't say anything, just curling deeper in the bed sheets. Standing up, the Uchiha went over to her side and cuddled up next to her, his fingers running through the little bit of hair she had exposed.

He would never force her to do something she didn't agree to do. But yet there they were. Puppets held up on a political string with no say. Who's to say that if they had met under different circumstances they could have truly loved each other? He cared for her, maybe even love her. Although they were like this, he knew her heart belong to that man, Hizashi. But it was fine. A happy wife is a happy life. Closing his eyes he buried his nose into the crook of her neck.

As she lay there, she couldn't get the man hugging her for dear life out of her mind. Whether scared or in a loving manner, she didn't push him away. He, in his own way, was doing everything he could to protect her.

She could just see her life with Hizashi. Both of them in a plain house laughing around at how the neighbors were fighting, and shouting about whose turn it was to wash the dog. She'd make a great kindergarten teacher and be home in time to cook dinner and attend to their children.

It was blissful, beautiful, mundane, and utterly naïve thought. On the other hand she knew the life she will live.

A cushioned life. Anything she needed he would get for her, even if it meant Hizashi. Hiashi would turned an eye to what she'd do and the way she treated him. And if she asked for him to love her, it would be too late because he already did. He made it so hard for her to hate him.

With a low and hush whisper she began, "I hate you, Hiashi Uchiha." He paid her words no attention and just smiled. At least she noticed him.

And one thing she did conclude was that, she didn't drink enough the night before if she could start remembering everything about their first night together.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER (1.5): WHEN THE RED APPLE TURNS<p>

He never saw it coming, and even if he did, there was nothing he could have done. That night would be one he would never forget, and he was sure Miyako would never let go. And it all began a few years and a couple of months after Hinata's arrival to this world.

The young woman yawned lazily as she rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes, the car ride not helping. "Geez, this kid is just killing me." She exaggerated and laughed under her breath. For some reason the baby she was carrying had a lot more energy that she could even imagined. It worried her greatly if anything. If Hizashi could barely keep up with her antics than only Kami knew how well he'd do with their next child. This one definetly didn't seem like Hinata.

"Are you excited?"

"Excited for what?" She perked up in a curios manner, her finger tips rolling circles over her now noticeable belly, loose strands tickling her nose as she wiggled it away.

"To find the gender of the baby?" They both gave a small warm smile at each other. This past year had really brought them together, at least now she could say she loved him, even though Hizashi was still active in her life. "Yeah, I am."

"Do you have any names in mind?"

She blinked and tilted her head to the side. "I like.. Dmitri for a boy?"

He scoffed and laughed. "Russian? Why not stick with the traditional Japanese names?"

"I guess I wanted something different. Why?" She smirked and slyly looked him over. "What did you have in mind?" They made a sharp left and proceeded on their way. He turned a slight shade of red and coughed, avoiding her intense gaze.

"Augustus... I like Augustus."

She busted out laughing, and for once she thought he was kidding; he was being completely serious, a pout formed on his features. "Oh my g-goodness. You're s-serious!" She laughed even harder and came to a stop a few minutes later, city lights starting to come into view. "S-sorry... sorry. I just wasn't expecting it. I really thought you'd say something like Nobunaga or Hideyoshi." He frowned and tilted his head up.

"Please, I'm more refined than to lower my future son to those names." And at that it was her turn to look amused.

"It could be another girl you know..." She gave a small pout. "Isn't your favorite character to play as in video games called, Nobunaga?" He eyed her venomously.

"Quiet." And she stayed, well tried to her; her giggling didn't stop for a while. As silence engulfed them for a moment, she became quite serious and placed her gentle hand over his that covered the stick shift.

"Yoshino and Shikaku Nara lost their daughter a day ago. They had to abort the pregnancy because the baby wasn't forming properly and it was already starting to effect Yoshino's health." He stayed silent and kept listening, not liking where this was going. Talking about death always brought bad luck around him. "If we have a daughter, let's name her after the name they were gonna' name their daughter, please." Lavender hues stared over at his grey ones.

"They named her Hanabi. Please Hizashi. They've helped us, and it's not every millennium that you find people as kind hearted at them."

The husband nodded his head in agreement; they had helped him when his company almost flopped in the market, and when he was about to disowned from the main branch, not to mention convinced both of them not to do stupid things. They were calm and composed people in the eye of the media, well atleast Shikaku was, who had everything but another child to love.

They would share their daughter, if they had one, with them.

"I agree." And stayed silent after, the matter dropped.

Her eyes widen in happiness as she squeezed his hand tighter in gratification. She didn't have to say it; he already knew she was more than thankful. He adored seeing her happy, it was one of the few things he could do for her. He just never thought she would be that serious about this.

After stopping at another light, it flashed to green; he started to press lightly on the pedal to only see a bright light at the corner of his right eye. Glancing over curiously, Miyako noticed it too and was starting to only gasp a second later. Horror filled both of their cores and Goosebumps covered their skins. Before any of them could perform any magic, Hizashi's hand had flung out over her swollen belly and his foot pressed harder on the pedal to go faster and move out of the way, but to no veil.

In a matter of seconds, he too attempted to do something, but nothing. Their bodies turned with the car and before he blacked out he saw the kaleidoscope of colors that appeared through the shards of glass flying in the air and the screams from the pedestrians that witnessed the crash.

But as soon as he had fallen in slumber, he had woken up. His wife was no longer beside him and he was still in the car, carefully glancing over he noticed a truck had collided into them and the driver nowhere to be found. Hizashi was like the ocean, calm and soothing, mystical and alluring, but when pushed by forces around him like them moon and nature, he had the potential to kill a nation if need be to get the result he wanted. Kicking the door to the Rolce Royce open he instantly got up, a savaged tiger ready for a fight. In the distance he saw the lights of firefighters, police cars, and ambulances.

A crowd was starting to form.

Looking down at himself he noticed his clothes were torn and dirty, blood stained, but he had no wounds. Rage started to fill him up inside, quite unbecoming of him. One could say that this was the piveting point in his personality.

"Miyako!"

He shouted into the air, almost out of breath. Eyes darted briefly in the area to land on a pair of men trying to give CPR to a pregnant woman. His heart sped up as he limped over and to his surprise they recognized him easily and instantly let him take control of the situation. No one asked questions, no one moved.

The silence was broken as a man snapped out of the trance and screamed over to his little boy, no older than Hinata, that had stopped playing his video game to watch his father try and save a woman's life.

"Kiba! Clothes, now!"

The boy jumped and instantly rummaged through the bag they had just bought and ran over with the clothes to his father. The man swiftly tried to handle the blood oozing out in mass quantities out of one of her sides.

She was practically lifeless, her pulse barely there as his index finger pulled away from the main vein. Her long hair now somewhat shorter because it somehow had caught on fire with some parts of the dress she had on. He didn't even dare let his eyes stare at her belly, there was no reason for her to be bleeding such, but he knew what was happening. Harshly and roughly he took of his blazer, and slammed his open hands to his chest and closed his eyes to open them seeing nothing was different.

Everyone surrounding the man was giving him a curios look, almost not being able to believe what he was doing in a situation, and he almost believing that it wasn't working.

"This isn't good."

He muttered under his breath and did it again. Slamming his open palms into his chest harder and harder after every failed attempt, sweat covered his upper body. After the fifth time and no veil he had to stop or he would have induced a heart attack on himself. He was so confused he only pushed away a few strands of hair away from her delicate features starting to get cold under his warm touch. How could her blood be so warm, yet she be so cold. Her wound on the right side of her stomach managed to stop bleeding thanks to the two men who managed to somehow pull her out, but he knew the outcome of his lovely wife and the baby inside.

"I'm so sorry."

He had lost his ability; he couldn't travel back in time for some reason. Nothing was working; his nerves were shot and probably had a neurological disorder as of the moment. A sob left his quivering lips and paramedics came into the scene with a stretcher. The officers roughly grabbed him and threw him into one ambulance, and placed his wife on a stretcher and onto the other.

For once in his life the mighty Hyuga knew what true pain, weakness, and helplessness was. It was a sick reminder that they were no Gods. They bled, they cried, they died. As easily as their powers came they were also lost. It didn't help that he was still in shock and that he had a done a mission the morning of . He buried his face into one hand, the paramedic was blushing a light shade of pink realizing who he was and gave him a reassuring smile.

He could have cared less for the woman. Now his wife, he was petrified of what they were doing to her. If he was this powerless and bruised up, only the God knew how badly it was for her. Feeling a light vibration on his back pocket he ignored it, but answered it out of spite when the unknown number kept ringing as they hurried to the hospital.

Picking it up he stayed dangerously silent, parting his lips, he was stopped before he could say anything by another young taunting voice.

"Oh my, well that do you know, you're still alive. Didn't think you'd make it that far." A short chuckle proceeded.

"I wasn't really aiming for your wife, I promise." A flash of white danced across his eyesight as his line of vision was right through the window. There were too many white haired people out. "I just had assumed you'd be the one on the passenger seat, her death was suppose to be a crueler one." The chuckle turned into a harsh laugh and persisted as he clenched the phone tighter in his hand, and with held back a growl. He was right, she was the one that was suppose to drive to their destination, but for some reason she stated she had gotten' motion sickness and he took the wheel. Had she changed fate to save his life?

He bit on his bottom lip, "I do hope your lovely wife survives. I want to have some fun with her. She's quite the rare species..." The voice turned into one of mocking, he could already imagine the man on the other side twirling in his nonexistent long hair.

"Stay away from her, I'll fucking kill you." His voice was bitter and angry, the workers around him started to panic and take slight steps away from him, the hospital appearing closer.

"Not with that attitude." Replied the voice through the phone, and Hizashi gritted his teeth in aggravation. "Do not fret Hizashi, you're powers will come back, but forget about going back to help her. It won't work, I've made sure of it. Be grateful if you can even take a minute back in time."

And with that a dial tone proceeded as the line was cut off by the smashing sound of a phone bouncing off a metallic wall and onto the floor.

* * *

><p>Thank you.<p>

Please don't hesitate to show your love, or opinions. Prepare for some cute Sasu Hina next chapter or the one after.

You guys are the best.


End file.
